


the time's so right

by zingingcutie23



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Making Out, missing scene from 2x05, they made out its canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingingcutie23/pseuds/zingingcutie23
Summary: “I think,” Dirk starts, lifting his hands to Todd’s waist, “that the universe is telling me to kiss you right now.”A beat. The smirk that envelops across Todd’s face is dangerous.“Is that a line?” Todd sounds fond, amused, slightly turned-on.





	the time's so right

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i am by no means a writer, but i wanted to attempt to write the missing scene from 2x05, because i am convinced that they made out that night. please go easy on me!! this is bad lmao
> 
> and yes the title is from alive by madden because duh

" _Wenefria_ !”

The crowd hushes. Overhead, a pink incandescence settles, small triangles floating and disappearing into the bodies of the festival. A collective sigh can be heard across the packed room, and suddenly, Dirk feels  _ amazing.  _ He rubs his hands along his cheeks and enjoys the touch, the tactile sensation.

“Dirk!”

Todd.  _ Todd! _

He runs through the crowd towards Dirk, at a faster pace than Dirk feels he would be capable of in this state. As soon as he’s close enough, Todd grabs hold of Dirk’s biceps, and looks him in the eye with something attune to wonder. Dirk holds on to Todd’s elbows in return, the simple touch electrifying all the nerves and chemicals in his body.

Todd starts speaking, and it’s all Dirk can do to hold on tight and avoid collapsing.

“Dirk, you need to know, you changed my life. You showed me everything I'd been doing wrong! I didn't believe in anything, and my life felt so small, and I treated other people like they were small, too. That's bad! That's lame! That's over! We went back in time, man! Remember?”

Todd is holding him, praising him, fulfilling his most baseline desires. Dirk smiles, and smiles, and knows that he would be crying if not for the spell or drug or whatever intervening on his capacity for feeling emotions other than desire.

Of course he remembers. Of  _ course  _ he fucking remembers. Giggles bubble up and burst in his chest and Todd’s.

“I believe Wendimoor is real! We're gonna find the boy and find Amanda, and we're gonna be best friends forever!” Todd’s big eyes are wide, not with shock or confusion but with awe, as if Dirk is the best thing he’s ever laid eyes on. Dirk feels his heart skips three beats and drop to his toes. 

All he ever wanted was a friend, and he’s  _ got one now,  _ and it’s  _ Todd Brotzman _ . Todd, standing close, smiling that wide gap-toothed smile. It’s Todd, it is always Todd, it was always going to be Todd, and it’s all Dirk can do not to kiss him in the middle of the crowd.

“Todd, you saying this to me is the single most important thing that has ever happened in my entire life. You are the first person I've ever met who actually wanted me around!”

Dirk wants so badly him to know how special he is. Dirk is desperate to hold Todd and never let go.

“I didn't at first-” 

“Not at first-”

“But I caught on, I evolved!” Todd reassures. He does that for Dirk a lot these days.

“Yes! Yes! But, listen, Todd,” Dirk starts. “I think something's been done to us, possibly supernatural-”

Todd looks expectant. And happy.

“-and it is great!” Dirk and Todd both laugh together. Whatever haze has been placed over this crowd grows stronger, and Farah and Tina interrupt them before Dirk can lean in closer.

 

* * *

The groups stumbles into the station, stuck together in pairs and trios. There had been dancing, a lot of dancing, and Tina propositioning maybe too many people to join them.

Dirk’s headspace is still foggy, and he thinks this must be what if feels like to do drugs. Warm, sexy, feel-good drugs.

Dirk and Todd cling tightly to one another, Todd’s arm around Dirk’s waist underneath the, frankly, monstrous pink fur coat adorned on his shoulders. It’s all Dirk can do to focus on walking properly, instead of the warm hand so close to the waistline of his pants, and Todd’s laughter in his ear.

Every touch they share rips electricity across Dirk’s body.

They walk arm in arm towards the room they set up to sleep in the previous night. Tina has started blasting something with a heavy bass, and there are various people kissing and dancing. Todd closes the door behind them.

They stand near the door facing each other. Dirk can’t really breathe in the best possible way.

“Todd…”

He answers by curling his lips in a deeper smile and taking a step closer.

“I think,” Dirk starts, lifting his hands to Todd’s waist, “that the universe is telling me to kiss you right now.”

A beat. The smirk that envelops across Todd’s face is dangerous.

“Is that a line?” Todd sounds fond, amused, slightly turned-on.

Surely, if they were not under the influence of some happy spell, Dirk would feel embarrassed. But, the world has a soft edge to it, Todd is smiling at him and placing his hands on Dirk’s chest, and Dirk is floating.

“Depends,” Dirk responds, leaning in closer, “did it work?”

Todd snorts. “Dork,” he says, and grabs the glowsticks hanging from Dirk’s neck. He uses them to pull him closer and slightly down. He presses his lips to Dirk’s.

The whine that leaves Dirk’s throat is desperate, but Todd responds by pulling on the glowsticks harder. Dirk wraps his arms around Todd’s waist, and presses forward harder. Their lips move together with ease. Like it was meant to happen.

Todd’s hands move up, winding themselves in Dirk’s hair,  and Dirk kisses back enthusiastically. He clutches the back of Todd’s shirt, moves up to his hair, back down to his ass. This is all he’s wanted for so long, all he’s dreamed of, all he’s fantasized of, and Todd kisses amazing, even better than Dirk ever imagined, and—

They pull apart to breathe, eyes meeting within the small space between them. They’re pressed together down to their toes. Todd looks exceptionally handsome like this, all open and vulnerable with his hair all mussed and messy. Todd always looks exceptionally handsome to Dirk, though.

Todd smiles a special little smile, a breathless one with kiss-swollen lips and a blush high on his cheekbones. Dirk knows he has a pink face to match. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” is what he says.

“Todd,” Dirk breathes. He knows, he feels it, imaging this moment kept him company in Blackwing. “Jesus, Todd…”

“Shut up. Just, shut up-” but he’s smiling, and Todd resumes kissing him within an inch of his life.

Dirk wants to speak, he wants to let the words in his heart spill from his lips, he wants Todd to  _ know. _

A loud and incessant knocking on the door interrupts them before he can. A voice yells, “Boys! Get out here and let’s  _ daaaance! _ ” Tina.

They reluctantly separate their mouths, but stay in each other’s space. Dirk can feel his own grin splitting his face, and Todd smiles to match. Dirk grabs hold of the glowsticks around his own neck, and places them around Todd’s. A reminder, maybe. Todd intertwines their fingers and the pair walk out to join the others.

 

* * *

The next morning, Todd wakes up with glowsticks around his neck, and a vague memory resting at the very edge of his lips. He looks down at the glowsticks, and feels the vague tingle in his lips, and can't remember why. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! you can find me on twitter @gentlydirks and on tumblr @hurleyhugo <3


End file.
